


sorry i was eavesdropping on you and heard your love confession to me, can we date?

by ethanism



Series: twitter writing challenges [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, bros being bros, content for twitter what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanism/pseuds/ethanism
Summary: ethan hears something hes not supposed to
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Series: twitter writing challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	sorry i was eavesdropping on you and heard your love confession to me, can we date?

"i love him" Ethan stilled in the hallway of Benny's house. Benny was never quiet about many things and this was one of those unfaithful times.

"do you now?" Sarah spoke up. of course hes talking to her. 

"yeah i have for like ever Sarah and it kinda hurts he doesn't feel the same way." the dip in his voice pricked at Ethan's heart a bit. who the fuck wouldn't love Benny back? 

Ethan felt bad for eavesdropping but can you blame him? only thing to happen around white chapel was supernatural bullshit that almost got everyone killed so a little high school drama felt fitting to say the least. 

"well maybe you should tell him that. i see the way you look at him.." Ethan felt hot hearing those words. _who's the lucky bastard that Benny's so in love with_ Ethan thought. another feeling exploded from Ethan's chest and this time it was jealousy. 

"yeah but Sarah hes fucking straight and was like in love with you all of freshmen year. fairly certain Ethan isn't into guys." 

_what_

"me?" Ethan said a little too loudly causing Benny to not only jump but look in his direction. Sarah just groaned. 

"Ethan come out." Ethan stepped out from behind the wall and stared at Benny. eyes blown with panic and fear and Ethan knew it was his fault. 

"uh..." Benny trailed off trying to come up with something _anything_ to make it seem like a prank or a lie but nothing came up. 

"i'm talking about someone else." was his best try and

"another best friend who has the same name as me and has known you since you were 5. right." Sarah had already left in a quiet escape but Ethan will deal with that later. 

"yes?" Benny's voice and octave higher as he shifted side to side on each foot. 

"that'd be a shame you know." playful intent laced his tongue and Benny knew he wasn't upset by the aura anymore

"would it now." Benny says now a little more relaxed. Ethan giggles and slinks closer to Benny 

"yeah, yeah it would be." they're closer now. closer than they usually are and it for once feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed i know this is really REALLY short but um this was a writing challenge from twitter i have another too so yah (@SEEROFTHEYEAR)


End file.
